but if I kiss you, will your mouth read this truth?
by gustin puckerman
Summary: "she keeps his feet 'on the ground', and he keeps her from 'sinking in'." Platonic best friends. AU. Blake and Nellie. Drabble series.
1. the best kind

**Drabble series: around Blake and Nellie - _Blellie_ - of the fact they are best friends, but not the typical ones. Just something to write, on my lazy days. These drabble series won't be long (maybe in five parts) because I suck at writing drabbles. So, yeah. Owning completely nothing, excepts idea**.

**ps: can you spot a little hint from The Breakfast Club?**

* * *

_part one: the best kind_

"Yo," she says, flatly and monotonously, as she comes closer.

He ignores her, so does the brunette cheerio he's making out with, and smiles onto her lips, pressing the brunette a little bit harder against the wall. The brunette seems to like it when she responds with a moan, opening her mouth for him to explore more. The raven-haired rolls her eyes, wearing an '_are-you-kidding-me_' expression, and slowly thumping her boot on the floor, a sign that her patience (if there's are any left anyway) are running thin.

Not far away, Shanna, the new kid, watches in worry. She nudges her friend, and whispers out, "Isn't that _Blake Reynolds_?"

Abraham perks up at the blond's question, glancing at what her eyes set upon before turning it back onto the book he has been reading. "Yeah."

"And isn't he, like, the most feared kid in the school?" she asks out of curiosity. "Lily said so, anyway."

Abraham stops reading at this point, he rises a brow, waiting for what's next to come out from the blond's mouth. Shanna fidgets with her bag, her eyes still eyeing the scenery at the locker a few feet away from them, "But, isn't that girl afraid? She looks like she's looking for trouble."

The Asian however laughs, closing his book shut now while the blond stands in utter confusion, and shock at the sudden burst of laughter. "That girl is _always_ looking for trouble. Lily didn't tell you the whole story, I'm guessing." Abraham smiles sweetly, once the laughter subsides. "That girl—"

When he says this, the raven-haired girl has lost _every bits_ of her patience and she stomps her boot hard against the ground, huffing. The couple before her eyes remain kissing, although she could see the way the brunette opens her eyes in shock at the sound of her boot. "Fuck this," she mutters harshly, and pushes the jock away from the brunette, leaving everyone speechless when the jock is push away practically _five feet_ from where he was standing a _second_ ago.

"The hell—"

"I am _not_ here to watch you swallow a girl whole, you dumbass. You need to take me home. _Now_."

Shanna gasps in horror, almost couldn't believe her eyes of what had happened. Abraham however, only smiles in return, "—is his _best friend_. But, as you can see, they don't really see eye to eye. At _all_ times. It's a platonic kind of friendship, you know? But they work well. She keeps his feet 'on the ground', and he keeps her from 'sinking in'."

"Fine." Blake huffs out, rolling his eyes at the raven-haired girl and goes up to the brunette, who is now quivering and almost looks traumatize. The raven-haired girl shots him a glare, but says nothing. But she smirks however when she realizes the expression on the brunette's face.

"Oh my god, she looks like she craps herself in the pants. You better check her out- I think she's dead."

"_Demon_," he hisses out, a warning towards her.

She chortles at the nickname he has for her, smirking wider.

"Don't worry baby," he says, leaving a lingering peck on the brunette's lips. "She won't hurt you."

"Sure I won't." The raven-haired girl scoffs out. He quickly spats her a glare, but she ignores it, tilting her head to the entrance of the school- a gesture she needs to go home, this instant. He sighs, giving another kiss to the brunette and murmurs a 'call me' before the raven-haired girl drags him away, commenting something about how _his choice of bimbos are getting dumber day by day_.

"Platonic kind of friendship, huh?" Shanna swallows worriedly.

"Yeah. But they're the best kind of friendship I've seen so far," Abraham admits.

"What's her name?" The blond asks, determined to know as many things about this new school and the environment as she could.

Abraham pushes his book into the locker, and shut it. "Nellie. _Nellie Clark_."


	2. she wrote, he wrote

**Thanks for those who reviewed. :) Now I have news; I am going to Hong Kong, for five days. Therefore, this is my last on updating _any_thing until next Saturday- so no Golden Being. Another short drabble (although I suck at it so much) for the moment I'm doing nothing, and for _your_ entertainment- whoever you may be. Fair warning; THIS ISN'T CENSORED. Loves, from far away**.

* * *

_part two: she wrote, he wrote_

DESCRIBE YOUR BEST FRIEND

Nellie's essay:

Blake's an asshole. He likes to show off when he's winning at some _stupid_ sports, and is a sex-addict. Like, it's either he's sexting someone on his goddamn phone or he's swapping saliva with some chick. It's disgusting. _He's_ disgusting. And I hate every fiber of his being. But he's the first guy who stood up for me and got into a fist-fight because some fat dude called me a 'whore' and twisted my good-hand wrist. He's an asshole- but I know he's always going to be there for me. And... in some weird-ass way, he _is_ kinda cool.

Underneath all of it, she drew a monkey with a big nose and weird eyes and point an arrow that it's Blake. She thought it was a masterpiece.

(When she gave it to him, he told her it was '_horrible, demon_', but he kept the crumpled paper and never, _ever_ threw it away)

Blake's essay:

Well, my best friend would probably be... Nellie. Or as I like to call her 'demon'. Why? Because she is one. She once kept her nails so long and when she smiles at some angle, her fangs would come out and I swear she kinda grew horns on her head and a tail on her as- _butt_. On her butt. Nellie hates me. And I don't really like her, at all. But it's because of her, you know, that I don't get over my head too much. That I realize who I am; yeah, I'm awesome and hot and whatnot, but there's more to life than that. I guess I have to thank her for making me remember it always- even if it takes her to call me 'super, mega idiot' once in a while.

PS: she hates sports, but she _never_ missed any of my football games. So that's cool. Getting her out of her comfort zone. In your face, demon!

(she called him '_super, mega idiot_' when he gave her his essay, but kept it in between the pages of her black-covered diary anyways)


End file.
